


The Golden Boy

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: roman is a sad, lonely teenager who really just wants a friendwarnings: a single swear word, religion, prayer, some sort of higher being exists in this au, depression, loneliness, self-hate, sadness, gay panic, possibly something else





	The Golden Boy

Roman had never been a particularly religious person. Yes, both of his parents were devout Catholic, which meant that the entire García-Flynn family was toted off to church every Sunday, but that didn’t necessarily equate to Roman being religious. In reality, he felt more  _meh_  about the idea of an existence of a higher power and/or multiple higher powers. Like, yeah, it would be pretty cool if there was some supreme being(s) watching over everything, but it wasn’t the end of the world.

_Usually._

A small tidbit of information about Roman was that he was  _lonely_. He found it difficult to make friends in school or in his neighborhood, and he wasn’t nearly as smart or talented as the other kids in his class, and there was absolutely  _zero_  chance that he could compete with his chemical engineer of an older brother. The facts of the matter were that Roman García-Flynn was a loser, and it really felt like he was going to die sad and alone.

Maybe it was a bit overdramatic for a sixteen year old to be thinking that way, maybe it wasn’t. Still, Roman felt that way, so he was going to do something about it.

He was kneeling at the end of his bed, just like he’d seen his parents do a billion times before. His left hand clutched at the rosary beads that he’d nabbed from his mom’s jewelry box, and his right wrapped around the left snugly. Hesitantly, Roman closed his eyes and began to speak.

“Um… Hey. So, uh, I’m not really sure how this whole praying thing works, but I know my parents are always telling us that we should pray if we have any problems, and I… do, I guess. Have a problem, that is. 

“I’m lonely. Like, really lonely. I’m sure there are, like, way more important issues to worry about on your side, which is totally understandable, so if you need to table this for another day, I won’t be offended. I mean–who would I be if I was offended that god or whatever couldn’t immediately take my call? I really don’t have any authority, ha…

“Anyway, if there’s any way to magic me a friend, I’d really appreciate it. Just one. Someone to keep me company when I need it.

“Yeah, anyway, I’m gonna, like, go now. Good night–or good day, evening, or whatever time it is there–if it even  _is_ a time. Bye.”

Roman sat on his floor for a few seconds before getting up to brush his teeth. It was late, after all.

* * *

Over the following months, the memory of the prayer had all but escaped Roman’s mind. Nothing had changed in his life, and he’d pretty much just gotten used to being the wallflower. At least it meant that no one tried to pick on him. That was nice.

Roman sat in his first block class, doodling in the margins of his English notebook, when the teacher called class to attention.

“Good morning! We have a new student joining us today! His name is Patton Paraíso, and he’s come all the way from…?”

“Buenos Aires,” the boy beside her said in a thick accent. Patton was pretty short for sixteen, but what he lacked in height, he certainly made up for in being drop-dead freaking  _gorgeous_. His hair was the color of cinnamon, and his skin was the most beautiful golden color that Roman had literally ever seen. If he wasn’t so far in the closet, Roman would have tracked down this boy’s father and asked for his hand in marriage.

“Buenos Aires, Argentina. That’s right.” The teacher smiled gently and gestured right to where Roman was sitting. “Please take the empty seat right behind Mr. García-Flynn. We aren’t really doing anything today, so you can just spend the time get settled in.”

Roman almost spontaneously combusted when Patton’s hand brushed against his arm as he passed to his seat. But it was fine. He was fine.

“Excuse me?” Patton whispered, gently poking him in the back.

He whipped around to face Patton and was met with a highly unfortunate realization: Patton was somehow even prettier up close, especially when his face was only five inches away.

“…I’m sorry, is there something on my face? You’ve been staring at me like I’ve grown a second head this whole time.”

_Shit._  “No, oh my god. I’m so sorry. My brain just blanked out for a second.”

“Oh. Are you alright?” Little glints of worry sparkled in Patton’s eyes.

“No, yeah. I’m totally fine,” Roman reassured with a tiny wave of his hand. “What were you asking?”

It took less than half of a second for Patton’s expression to smooth out into a blinding smile. “Oh! I was going to ask if I could borrow your notes tonight to copy.”

Roman grimaced. His notes were mostly doodling with a couple of notes scattered throughout. “Oooo… That’s not a really good idea, Patton.”

“Why not?” Patton cocked his head in a way that made Roman’s poor, gay heart flutter like wild.

“I’m not really a good student.” 

It was silent for a few agonizingly long seconds, and it almost seemed as if Patton wasn’t going to respond at all.

“That’s alright. I’ll ask to copy someone else’s, and maybe we can study together in the future. How does that sound, um…” Patton awkwardly giggled. “Sorry, I forgot to ask for your name.”

“Roman García-Flynn.”

“Oh, wow! That’s such a beautiful name. Did you know that García means ‘young warrior,’ and Flynn means ‘bright red?’”

Roman cursed the bright red blush that unfortunately fought its way onto his cheeks. “No, I didn’t, Patton.”

“Well, I think that it suits you.” He took out a scrap of paper and quickly scribbled on it before pressing it into Roman’s hand. “This is so that we can set  up that study date.”

“O-Oh! Okay, um, thanks,” Roman stuttered out as he turned to face back forward. He glanced at the paper.

_Patton Paraíso :D (731)-237-1842_

Was this what friendship felt like?


End file.
